The Life Of Cyberdeath
by FireCloud39000
Summary: Cyberdeath has a tough life, abusive father, A metallic voice, and bullys. Heres the story of the young unicorn's life...Cyberdeaths life (gotta better summary?)


**Hey guys it's me, I came back to FFn because I want to, now that I have word! No errors! I'm kind of rusty since my long brake…. But whatever let me start this fanfic before school starts Tuesday**

**Cyberdeath (do not ask why she picked that name) is owned by CyberD3ath (YouTube) SUBSCRIBE TO HER NOW!**

**Firecloud Owned by me**

Cyberdeath sat on her own bed with her hooves on her face, her life is complete HELL! Cyberdeath was a black pony, her hair was purple…original it was pink but she didn't really enjoy that, she had no cutie mark, since she rarely goes out to find what she can do.

She has to deal with her abusive Dad every day. Her mother died from a sickness 5 years ago, and since then her dad was allowed to drink all the cider he wants…which causes him to get drunk, he would normally beat her, but at times, he would pass out, so she can run. Cyberdeath walked out her room and picked out, she saw her dad laying there drunk on the couch. She decided to sneak out and go hang with her friends.

Cyberdeath slowly trotted pass the couch her dad was on, she had to be careful because there is literally 5 bottles of cider all over the couch, that's the most drunk her got, hell the room had chips, bottles, and even stains on the floor. She tried (keyword: TRIED!) to sneak out quietly, but as she was close to the door, she stepped on a potato chip. Cyberdeath's dad jumped awake drunk as ever and stared at his daughter

"Where do you think _**you're **_going?"

"uhhh, just to see some friends, that's all" Cyberdeath nervously chuckled

"You're not going anywhere, you're staying _**here**_"

"I'm not staying with same drunk lazy-ass dad!"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**

Cyberdeath gulp, she should've never said

"I, uhhhh-"

Out of nowhere her dad struck her in the face.

"Wait stop i-"

He struck another hoof at her face, Cyberdeath tried hard to back him off but his hits gets harder every time. After like an hour Cyberdeath gave up, she couldn't move from the bruises, after 3 more minutes, her dad stop and trotted off.

"You're the worst father in equestrian!"

Her dad stopped, he turned around and threw another punch. At that very moment, her dads punch landed on her neck, she screamed bloody murder, then croaked. Her dad walked out of the living room and into his bedroom, leaving Cyber there on the ground sobbing, her throat hurt like crazy, she tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. Cyberdeath laid there for an hour till she fell asleep.

Firecloud flew through the air at 2:00 AM, even though it sucks to have no parents, it allows you to do whatever he wants, He was going over Cyberdeaths house to visit, since her dad is sleep at this time. He landed next to her windows and looked inside, no one, Firecloud was confused for a second. He searched threw his bag and found his amulet, he put it on and was able to teleport inside, he put the amulet back in his bag and search the room, no one, he carefully opened the door and stepped out and couldn't believe what he saw.

Firecloud ran up to the sleeping mare and nudged her. Cyberdeath shot awake and looked Firecloud in the face.

"What happen?"

Cyberdeath tried to speak but only choked.

"Oh my Celestia!"

Firecloud put his hoof on her neck and felt her vocal cords, her neck seemed like it was punched in and her vocal cords felt strange.

"Your dad punched you in the throat and cut off your vocal cords?"

"Yes I did!"

Firecloud look behind him and saw a black stallion with black hair.

"The hell you do that for!?" Firecloud said flying up in his face

Cyber's dad pushed him away from his face.

"She needs to learn to respect-"

"Her very drunk abusive dumbass dad!"

Her dad threw a punch at Firecloud but he grabbed it and Firecloud set his arm on fire. Cyberdeath's dad screamed in agony and pulled his hoof back, Firecloud kicked Cyber's dad on his back, Firecloud stood over him.

"If you try to come after one of _**my **_Friends, the fire won't be an accident"

Firecloud took out his Hoofphony 5 and called Celestia.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Cyber's dad said

"You'll see"

Princess Celestia teleported right in front of everyone look concerned.

"Is there a problem?"

Firecloud pointed at Cyberdeath then at her dad. "Filly abuse" Firecloud said

Celestia looked at Cyber's dad "electroshock, this has been the 45th time you were called out for abuse, 1000 years in the dungeon" Celestia said

"No!" Electroshock Grabbed Cyberdeath "You have no right to take me away from my whore!"

Both Cyberdeath and Firecloud looked confused.

"As ruler of equestria! I have all the right to-"

Electroshock threw a cider bottle at celestia's head.

"Guards!" Celestia's guards jump on top of Electroshock, dropping Cyberdeath, she ran behind Firecloud and celestia.

"YOU WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER AWAY FRO ME SHE'S MIN-" One of the guards had hit him upside the head knocking Electro out.

"Your highness, my friend here was punched in her throat, her vocal cords are raptured"

Celestia nodded

"We shall take her in for care"

AT THE HOSPTIAL

Cyberdeath had woke up from being put out cold, she remember them saying something about her throat, custom, and vocal cords.

"Hey Cyber"

Cyberdeath turned and saw Luna and Firecloud sitting down, Luna playing a PSP (**like that gamer Luna reference?) **

"They fixed your speech, in a way, they had to cut in your throat to add something to your cords"

"Wait, they had to do-"

Cyberdeath put her hooves over her mouth.

She sounded so….metallic!

**I'm doing A/N less, so here, another fanfic**


End file.
